Dust Release: Ecophagy of the Abundant World
|image=PKH DustRelease EcophagyOfTheAbundantWorld.jpg |kanji=塵遁・消費居住の豊か界 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jinton: Shōhikyojū Yutakakai |literal english=Dust Release: Ecophagy of the Abundant World |english tv=Particle Style: Eating the Habitation of the Plentiful World |other names=Particle Dust (塵粒子, Jinryūshi) |related jutsu=Sand, Gold Dust, Iron Sand Gathering Assault, Iron Sand World Method, Magnet Release: Lightning God Self |jutsu classification=Kekkei Tōta~Dust Release, Hiden~Rasen Clan, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Kinjutsu, |jutsu type=Dust Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Jinichi Kōrimachi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Dust Release: Ecophagy of the Abundant World (塵遁・消費居住の豊か界, Jinton: Shōhikyojū Yutakakai) is a powerful and deadly technique utilized by Jinichi Kōrimachi using Particle Dust (塵粒子, Jinryūshi). Describing the technique as both an "Absolute Attack" (絶対攻撃, Zettai Kōgeki) and an "Absolute Defence" (絶対防御, Zettai Bōgyo), Jinichi has started that it is his most versatile and deadly technique. It is widely regarded as the most feared technique in the history of the and possibly the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Overview Used in a fashion akin to that of , the Dust Release: Ecophagy of the Abundant World produces a vast quantity of Particle Dust (塵粒子, Jinryūshi) the user can at will for a variety of purposes, whether they be offensive, defensive or supplementary in nature and can be preformed either consciously or subconsciously according to their needs. By default, the technique breaks down anything it happens to come into contact with while further increasing the size of the dust swarm and extending its reach. Because it can directly convert energy into mass, even natures such as the and s are prone to the technique, causing exceptional expansion on contact. Unlike , Jinichi can alter the very properties of his dust at a moment's notice to overpower other techniques, such as converting it into , , exc., or by altering the attributes of the dust itself, such as density, weight, and mass. Because he is manipulating actual particles, the technique remains unaffected by s. being summoned above a village.]] Storing technique as pure energy within his body's very structure, Jinichi can utilize it at any moment he deems it necessary, materializing the in an instant from his body, around himself or within the environment to carry out his will. He can also take control of particles within his surroundings or by establishing contact with a target directly. By manipulating the dust itself on a molecular level, the user is able to inscribe each particle with in upwards of seven-point-two million inscriptions across an area that's 0.04 mm³ (40000 nm³). Because each particle of dust contains so many inscriptions, the entire technique becomes a complex array the user can imbue with and without giving the technique away. Such inscriptions are so minuscule that only those that possess visual prowess capable of seeing on the cellular level can perceive them. As such, the user can preform techniques such as --- and --- on an immense scale. By employing such tactics in battle, the user can litter the battlefield with sealing and curse techniques to catch targets off guard. The dust can be further manipulated into various elements, chemicals, compounds and substances, while the user can condense them into any shape or form at will to be used as weapons. With but a mental command, Jinichi can spontaneously a desired mass of the technique to a given location at will. Trivia * Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Juinjutsu Category:Dust Release